nexus4fandomcom-20200213-history
Android Open Kang Project
AOKP What is AOKP? AOKP stands for Android Open Kang Project. It is a custom ROM distribution for several high-end Android devices. The name is a play on the word KANG and AOSP (Android Open Source Project). The name was sort of a joke, but it just stuck, just like our infatuation with unicorns. We fork the source code of Android that Google puts out in the open with every major version release, and we then add the magical unicorn bytes (read: we add some of the coolest features that are both useful and make your ROM awesome). With AOKP, you can generally do a lot more with your device than what you could do with the original firmware that came installed on it. Why AOKP? We were waiting for when you’d ask this. There are a variety of reasons why a hilly billy Android user, on a bright sunny day, would suddenly start using AOKP and loving it. For one, AOKP is lightweight. Most OEMs provide a heavy UI layer over Android and have loads of bloatware (i.e. apps that not everyone use every day, but you cannot remove because they’re “baked in” by default). Since AOKP is built upon vanilla Android source, it has neither of the above. Also AOKP has features that you will not find on your stock firmware. You can have a multitude of toggles to quickly flip a lot of your phone’s settings right at your fingertips, or you can launch apps quickly from any screen using our Ribbons. You can change almost each and every aspect of the OS, from its looks to the way it functions, with total freedom. And did we tell you, AOKP helps you make tacos? LINKS :::Official Website :::XDA :::Changelog :::Git :::Bugtracker :::G+ Community :::IRC :::TEAM AOKP DEVELOPMENTS :::Ribbons :::Custom Lockscreen :::Custom LED Notifications :::Custom Navbar :::Custom Power Menu :::Custom Navigation Ring :::Custom Quick Toggles :::Custom Carrier Label :::Custom Statusbar :::Custom Widgets :::Custom Notification Drawer :::Transparency Settings :::Rotation Settings :::Vibration Settings :::Sound Settings :::Clock Icon Styles :::Battery Icon Styles :::Signal Icon Styles :::Enhanced Calculator App :::Enhanced Clock App :::Enhanced Camera App :::Enhanced T9 Dialer :::NFC Polling Mode :::UI Mode :::Dual Panel Mode :::BatteryBar :::Boot Animation Picker :::Disable Safe Headset Dialogue :::Automatic Brightness Levels Adjustment :::OTA Updates - AOKPush :::Gerrit Viewer - mGerrit :::Unicorns :::Swagga ADDITIONAL FEATURES :::4.2.2 :::AOKP Wallpapers :::Theme Chooser :::Dark AOKP :::Custom Boot Animation :::Unified Unicorns :::Expanadable Swag :::'Under the Hood' Optimizations DONATE :::Show your support and appreciation for the Team's hard work: DONATE. :::Alternatively, please feel free to purchase AOKP.co (Donate Version) from the Play Store. Category:AOKP Ribbons Category:Custom Quick Toggles Category:Custom Lockscreen Category:Custom LED Notifications Category:Custom Carrier Label Category:Custom Navbar Category:Custom Statusbar Category:Custom Power Menu Category:Custom Notification Drawer Category:Transparency Settings Category:Rotation Settings Category:AOKP Sound Settings Category:AOKP Vibration Settings Category:Clock Icon Styles Category:Battery Icon Styles Category:Signal Icon Styles Category:UI Mode Category:Dual Panel Mode Category:BatteryBar Category:Custom Boot Animation Category:Disable Safe Headset Dialogue Category:Automatic Brightness Levels Adjustment Category:Theme Chooser Category:OTA Category:Unicorns Category:Swagga Category:Dark UI